RS11- The Prom Party (Original Version)
by 90TheGeneral09
Summary: While everybody danced the night away, he just imagined all of them during Zero Day. Calvin Gabriel attends his Senior Prom on April 29, 2001.


**The Prom Party: The Original Version**

* * *

 **A/N: This story was originally uploaded to this site, like the others in 1-8 of the Restoration Series, in December 2011. It was deleted after being up on this site for about five years. I became aware of the removal of the stories in December 2016, and decided to rewrite them. At the time, I had only pieces of the stories, and in some cases, not even pieces. Then, in 10-28-2017, I found copies of all but one of the stories on a portable hard drive. Since I had already rewritten "The Prom Party", I decided to upload the original story to this site as a separate work.**

* * *

Calvin looked around at all the people laughing and dancing. They were having so much fun; it was written across their faces as they chatted and danced away the night. It was a little bit strange that knowing in a few days, some of them—hopefully—might be dead and that the beautiful memories of prom night would be replaced by the nightmare that would be May 1st.

At least for them, because for Calvin it would be a beautiful dream coming true.

He blinked, looking up at the ceiling, his mouth open just slightly as he stared at all the streamers and hanging stars. This was all slightly ridiculous. Calvin had thought that maybe one night as a normal teenager would be nice, but so far it was all so very lame.

Rachel's friends were the 'normal', immature bunch that everybody else was. There wasn't anything special about them—all they did was scream nonsense at each other and laugh annoyingly loud. He really hoped he'd get to take a few shots at them come Zero Day. Seeing their reactions to the fact they had 'partied' with a teenage psycho would be a lot more fun than this.

He made a small face, leaning back against the wall. Calvin just hoped that time would pass by rather quickly. He and Andre had plans for later that night, after all.

"Cal!" Rachel grabbed his arm, pulling him out onto the floor. "Let's dance! That's what we came here for, isn't it?" Well, no, that may have been what Rachel had come there for, but Calvin's reasoning was far less… innocent.

"Uh, right, dance… fun." He stared at Rachel as she started dancing before sighing and moving awkwardly. She looked up at him and he forced a wide smile onto his face. "This is great!" He exclaimed with as much cheer as he could muster. Calvin really didn't care if it worked or not. His mind was elsewhere.

"It is, isn't it?" Rachel agreed, smiling widely, her voice unnaturally loud. Calvin wanted to tell her that he could hear her just fine at normal volume but thought it might be a little rude. Or maybe it was just a prom thing? Everybody was talking a lot louder than they needed and he just wanted to scream at them all to shut the fuck up.

He didn't though.

"I think the prom committee did an extra good job this year." The brunette continued. He wished he could tune her out. "The colors and theme are amazing, aren't they?"

Calvin nodded. "Yeah, I like the little… things." He replied, pointing at something random hanging off the wall. Sure, it was all really nice if he actually cared about those things, but truth was it was difficult to care about anything when in two days he'd be killing 'innocent' teenagers as well as himself.

"I'm so glad you could come, Cal." Rachel told him sincerely, a smile lighting up her face. All Calvin could do was wonder how she'd react when she heard that he would be one of the gunmen on the May 1st shooting of their high school. "I know you probably think it's very lame and stupid—" Well, she hit the bull right in the eye, didn't she? "—but we're seniors now and who knows how much time we have to spend together before we fall out of touch… I hope we don't though. Really."

"No," he shook his head, placing his hand on her arm. "Rachel, it's not lame. If I thought it was lame I wouldn't have said yes when you asked me, okay?" The girl gave a small smile. "You're my friend, have been for years and you will continue to be until the day I die, alright?"

Sucked for her that the day Calvin died would be in two days, didn't it?

Her smile widened. "Alright, and thankfully you won't be dying any time soon; neither of us will be." Calvin grinned, laughing slightly. He supposed there was no harm in letting her believe that.

Even though it was so far from the truth that it wasn't funny—except it was, but then again, Calvin's sense of humor was a little bit twisted.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, okay? Want anything?"

"Sure, I'd love some punch."

Calvin nodded, giving her a small smile before heading over to the punch table, letting out a relieved breath. It was nice to be away from all those people and a bit further away from some speakers. His head was pounding, but the thought of all the bodies that would be littering the school on Zero Day helped ease that pain—even if only slightly.

He filled up a cup, taking a drink from it, wanting to take his time before heading back over to Rachel and the dance floor. Calvin glanced back. Or rather Rachel and her moronic friends. He sighed.

"Why did we even come to this stupid ass prom anyway?" A guy that Calvin only vaguely recognized asked a few of his friends as they stood on the other side of the table, looking out over the dance floor.

"Cause our chicks threatened to not put out for us if we didn't go." Another boy replied. Calvin rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his punch. He hoped it was spiked—that was the only thing that would be able to get him through the rest of the night.

"Those fucking bitches, man." The first one groaned, slamming his head back against the wall lightly. "Not like everybody doesn't know they're fucking sluts. Only reason I'm with the whore is cause she's a good lay, no other reason, not one." His hand tightened around his punch. These were the type of people that were making him do Zero Day in the first place.

This was the reason humanity was screwed and needed to end. Calvin was happy that he would be playing his role in that destiny in just a few short days.

"I hate this place…" one of them—Calvin didn't care which—commented. "Sometimes I wish I could just blow this whole school up with everybody inside of it. Wouldn't that be a nice sight, huh?"

Calvin choked on his punch, the urge to laugh in disbelief building up inside of him. He was positive that this guy didn't mean that as much as he thought he did. He probably didn't even know what he was saying. The guy didn't have a fucking clue as to what he was talking about.

Small laughs escaped from him, his body shaking as he tried to hold it back. He knew people were looking at him, including the idiots talking about sluts and blowing up the school, but he honestly didn't care. These people couldn't do anything to him, but he sure as hell could do a lot back to them.

"What's so funny, loser?" One of them spat and Calvin glanced over at him, still smiling a little bit.

"Blow up the school?" Calvin asked quietly, tilting his head a bit before filling up another glass with punch. "You guys are hilarious, really. I'm sure you don't know the first thing about what you're talking about."

"And the fuck you know?"

His smile widened, shaking his head. "I know a lot more than you do, trust me on that. A lot more." Not caring to hear the guy's response, he walked off back towards Rachel, his mind happily thinking of Zero Day.

Zero Day. It was going to be the most beautiful sight anyone could ever lay their eyes on. He just knew it.


End file.
